Got Usagi?
by koldy
Summary: Usagi is Kakashi's cousin.


O.k people! This story takes place after naruto had the whole Iruka incident and pass the ninja exam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura and Sasuke were both sitting down in an empty class room while Naruto set up a trap for their new teacher. He put a chalk board eraser on top of the door so that it would fall on whoever enters.

"Naruto," shouted Sakura , jumping out of her seat.((inner Sakura, "I hope sensei falls for it!")) "No one would fall for that! You're supposed to make a good impression on the teacher!"

"No jounin would fall for such and obvious trap;" inserted Sasuke. Just then Kakashi opened the door and the eraser fell on his head.

"Sensei I tried to stop him!"cried Sakura all the while laughing inside her head. Sasuke started doubting the qualifications of their sensei. Naruto was laughing like an idiot.

" My first impression is…..I hate you," stated Kakashi. A girl their age with long silver hair braided back reaching to her ankles, giggled as she walked in after Kakashi. She wore a lavender no sleeve kimono that reached her knees. Beautiful silver blue eyes seemed to laugh at them. Who is she? Thought Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

Later on top of a building over looking Konoha.

"Ok everyone introduce themselves." Kakashi commanded.Naruto's face turned red before he exploded.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first!" Naruto pointed his finger wildly at Kakashi.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi," he rubs the back of his head, ''my hobbies are…., I like……..hahhh….OH! That's my cousin Usagi." Everyone sweat dropped. So all they learned was his name.

"I'm Naruto! I like ramen! My hobby is eating ramen! My dream is to surpass the hokkage and make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

"I'm Sakura and I like looks over at Sasuke ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.My hobbies are looks over at Sasuke ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. My dream is looks over at Sasuke ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Kakashi sweat drops. I guess this girl is boy crazy . Usagi giggled from where she sat next to Kakashi.

"I'm Sasuke. My dream is…theres a man I want to kill." Sasuke's face darken with hate. I see, thought Kakashi. Sakura blushed, he's so kool! Naruto eyed Sasulke wearily. He better not mean me.

Usagi walked over and patted Sasuke's head. Everyone was surprise Sasuke let her. Sakura seethed with jealousy. Sasuke made eye contact with Usagi. She captivated him, he felt serenity around this girl he barely knew.

"Ok everyone your final exam is tomorrow. Show up at 7 on the training grounds and don't eat breakfast. No Naruto what you passed before was only the graduation pass." Said Kakashi.

"Nanii!" shouted Naruto.

Dawn next morning, three sleepy figures made their way to the training grounds.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited for Kakashi.

And waited.

Damn didn't have time to brush my teeth! Thought Naruto.

And they waited.

Sakura yawned, I didn't have time to look pretty for Sasuke!

And they waited.

2 hours later

"Ah hi guys," waved Kakashi. He wore his usual ninja get up with a big bag pack and a slumbering bunny in his arm.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"ahahhah well there was this black cat…….alright what ever. I'm here now so let's get started." He put the miraculously still sleeping Usagi on the ground next to three poles. Kakashi pulled out a bunny face pillow and placed it under her head. He set up an alarm clock on the middle pole.

"Kakashi sensei! Why do you always take Usagi with you? Won't she be in danger?"asked Sakura.((author: gee I wonder why she asked? --)) Sasuke and Naruto looked curiously at Kakashi. They were wondering the same thing. Kakashi stared at them.

" She's my little cousin and the second's great granddaughter as well as the third's great niece. And I am the baby sitter/ guardian. Usagi can handle herself beyond the genin level."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at Kakashi. Sasuke looked over to the bunny feeling like a heavy has been lifted from his chest. For some reason he was glad she could protect herself.

Kakashi held up two bells at them.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Ok, you two hours to get these bells from me. Whoever gets the bell gets no lunch."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura grimaced. So that was why he told them not to eat breakfast.

2 hours later

Sasuke and Sakura sat by a tied up Naruto with lunch on their lap. A still very sleepy Usagi leaned on a pole next to Naruto right by Sasuke with an closed lunch box on her lap. She was out of it still. Naruto watched Sasuke and Sakura eat their lunch. His stomach grumbled. He gulped.

Sasuke took pity on Naruto and held his lunch up to Naruto. Sakura, wanting to impress Sasuke did the same. Naruto got all teary with boogers flowing out of his nose.

Naruto: "You'll get in trouble!"

Sakura: "sensei's not here! It'll be fine!"

Naruto: "I can't eat all tied up!"

Sasuke lifted up his chopsticks and stuffed food into Naruto's mouth until his cheeks resembled a chipmunk's.

Then Kakashi came in a storm of dust and threatened to fail them. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura argued with him about how they are one. Then he passed them. Then every one looked over at Usagi to find her dead asleep. Everyone sweat dropped. She slept through everything.

"She was up all night Reading shojo mangas," explained Kakashi. Everyone nodded their heads.

Note for you

This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life so don't anyone dare say it's short.

Usagi will be more active in the future but I'm sleepy right now so whatever.


End file.
